Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap
|Primera aparición manga= SBR Capítulo 61: Both Sides Now (2) SBR Capítulo 62: Actos Sucios Hechos a un Bajísimo Precio |Referencia= Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Love Train |Usuario= Funny Valentine |Estadisticas= Poder Destructivo: A Velocidad: A Alcance: C Durabilidad: A Precisión: A Potencial de Desarrollo: A |Tipo de Stand = Stand con habilidades múltiples Stand con poderes adicionales }} , con frecuencia abreviado como y traducido de nuevo en japonés como , es el Stand de Funny Valentine, que aparece en Steel Ball Run. Sirviendo para establecer la existencia de una especie de multiverso, D4C es poderosamente único dentro de la serie. Apariencia D4C tiene una forma humanoide con grandes cuernos u orejas, verticales que se asemejan algo a los oídos de un leporidae; una mandíbula enmascarada, y un cuerpo ligero, forrado por una costura casi ininterrumpida. Está diseñado a la de imagen de trazos de cuero que se cosen juntos, como en una pelota de béisbol. JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comentarios de Hirohiko Araki2DsiaZLy Bajo la frente, sus ojos parecen emitir una mirada fría. Después de un último encuentroSBR Capítulo 83: Ball Breaker (1) con Gyro Zeppeli, junto con Valentine, la apariencia de D4C cambia drástica-mente como resultado del rápido envejecimiento de Valentine a manos del Stand de Gyro, perdiendo una capa de su atuendo/armadura/recubrimiento, incluyendo sus cuernos. Incluso después de que Valentine recupera su salud, D4C conserva su nueva forma. Personalidad D4C no expresa ninguna personalidad particular. Sin embargo, representa el espíritu de Funny Valentine en todas las dimensiones, pasando entre varios de sus cuerpos y enlazando a cada uno hasta el "mundo de raíz" del Cadáver Sagrado, las habilidades de D4C le confieren una profundidad peculiar. Habilidades D4C está entre los Stands más poderosos en existencia (junto al Made in Heaven de Enrico Pucci y Giorno Giovanna con su Gold Experience Requiem). En su forma por defecto, es un Stand de rango-cercano con fuerza y velocidad por encima de la media. Aunque sigue explorando todo su potencial, Valentine es experto y creativo con sus poderes. Salto Dimensional: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap permite que diferentes mundos/dimensiones paralelas coexistan al mismo tiempo y/o en el mismo lugar. También permite a su usuario visitar estos mundos/ dimensiones paralelos e interaccionar con ellos. Valentine viaja al ser encerrado entre dos objetos, mostrados primero por el uso de una puerta contra una pared. Los materiales líquidos, como el agua, cuentan como objetos, e incluso el polvo o el vapor. Valentine sólo necesita una parte de sí mismo entre dos objetos para poder saltar entre las dimensiones. Valentine puede también arrastrar a otras personas o ítems a otras dimensiones forzándolos entre dos objetos. Valentine normalmente realiza esto último golpeando una puerta en ellos mientras están apoyados contra una pared. Sin embargo, como no hay dos versiones de la misma persona o cosa que pueden coexistir en la misma dimensión, uno de estos tendrá que volver a su propia dimensión. Si no fuera así, y si se acercan demasiado, ambos se derrumbarán, dividiéndose en esponjas de menger antes de la obliteración. Esta regla no se aplica al propio Valentine. Diego Brando ha demostrado que otras personas con el usuario del Stand podrían arrastrar a gente a otras dimensiones si él reutiliza los mismos objetos que se utilizaron para arrastrarlos entre las dimensiones. Si Valentine se lesiona, puede saltar a otra dimensión y transferir su Stand al Valentine de este mundo. Dicho Valentine adquiere el recuerdo del anterior Valentine y se convierte en el 'Valentine Raiz' en virtud de poseer ahora el Stand, pero su conciencia sigue siendo diferente de la del dueño anterior. Sin embargo, debido a que cada Funny Valentine se dedica a recoger las Partes del Cadáver Sagrado y tienen la misma personalidad, las diferencias son imperceptibles. Además, puede invocar cualquier número de sus yo alternativos a una dimensión objetivo para superar a sus adversarios. Estos Funny Valentine no tienen a su propio D4C, sin embargo, siendo que este Stand aparentemente es totalmente único para el "Mundo Raíz", el único universo donde reside el Cadáver Sagrado. D4C Love Train 220px|left|thumb es una habilidad dada a Valentine por Lucy Steel y Ticket to Ride. Reenvío de Infortunio: En esta forma, Valentine recrea el nacimiento de Jesucristo y se convierte en efectivamente invencible ya que toda desgracia es desviada por un campo generado a partir del cuerpo de Lucy, dejando sólo la buena fortuna. Al parecer, le permite viajar fácilmente por el suelo, que se muestra cuando persigue a Johnny y Gyro bajo las vías del tren, y a través de un campo cubierto de hierba. Debido a la habilidad de Ticket to Ride, los objetos se acercan continuamente a ella, incluyendo árboles, señales e incluso los océanos. Estos cambios de posición parecen favorecer a Valentine. Además de ser invencible a los ataques, mientras esta dentro de la brecha en el espacio, D4C puede hacer incluso que sus más insignificantes ataques sean fatales. Cualquier herida se extenderá por el cuerpo y eventualmente llegaría a un punto vital antes de causar daño. Un rasguño o mordedura en el dedo puede convertirse en un rasguño en el corazón. Esta habilidad sólo se puede usar hasta cierta distancia de Lucy, por lo que si ella se mueve, entonces él es arrastrado de manera forzada junto con ella. Sin embargo, la gravedad es constante para Valentine cuando viaja entre las dimensiones, convirtiéndolo en un poder capaz de viajar con Valentine que puede afectarlo dentro de la brecha.SBR Capítulo 81: D4C (14) -Love Train- pag. 4 Esto previene que se rompa en pedazos y ser dispersado por los diferentes mundos. Este poder sobre la gravedad parece ser utilizado por Gyro y Johnny cuando se utiliza en el Super Giro. Curiosidades *Araki afirma que el diseño similar a un conejo en la cabeza de D4C surgió porque quería que la silueta del Stand fuera completamente diferente a los Stands de los antagonistas principales anteriores, por lo que decidió darle orejas largas. * En la localización occidental del videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, D4C sólo es nombrado con la abreviatura D4C, mientras que la frase completa "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" se cambia generalmente a una frase sinónima ("Time to perform some dishonest acts at a fair and reasonable price!"; "Tiempo para realizar algunos actos deshonestos a un precio justo y razonable!"). El Glosario de JoJo aparentemente se burla de este cambio al afirmar que "Nadie sabe lo que significa esta misteriosa abreviatura". Galería Manga= Volume 97.jpg|SBR Volumen 17 SBR Chapter 69.jpg|Cubierta, SBR Capítulo 69 SBR Chapter 79.jpg|Cubierta, SBR Capítulo 79 SBR Chapter 81.jpg|Cubierta, SBR Capítulo 81 File:D4Ccolor.png|El diseño original de D4C FValentineWD4C.png|El ultimátum de Johnny para Valentine D4CFV3.jpg|El efecto de D4C en Funny Valentine Valentine_Powered.jpg|D4C -Love Train- d4c changed sbr86.png|D4C envejecido Valentine_hit.jpg|D4C después del segundo golpe de Gyro |-| Videojuegos= D4C ASB.jpg|D4C tal como aparece en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. Valentine.jpg|Valentine y D4C en la secuencia de introducción de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. D4CEyesOfHeaven.jpg|D4C tal como aparece en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. |-| Merchandising= d4c. 2.jpg|Soporte de teléfono celular, vista lateral D4cstand.jpg|Funny Valentine y soporte de teléfono celular D4C Referencias Navegación Categoría:Stand Categoría:Stands parte VII